oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Morgan
“Haha, very funny. But yes, they did! I actually might try and sneak a flask into the arena...” ''~ Elliot to Darion Elliot was the male tribute from District 4 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. He was known as an arrogant, strong, and shy young boy, who developed a bit of a drinking issue after arriving in the capitol, but this seemed to become his trademark. Biography Early Life Elliot was born somewhere in District 4. It's said that he lived with his parents until they died when he was 15, in a bad boating accident. This left Elliot to fend for himself and run his family business. Upon his parents death, he became much more reserved, but still retained his sense of humor. One day, while out in the square, he met a girl whom he fell in love with and she moved into his fishing cabin with him. Unfortunately, this love wouldn't last, as Elliot was reaped and would be taken away to the capitol at the age of 17. 99th Hunger Games Elliot was considered a joke among the tributes, often being found drunk or overall being a doofus. Though, let it be noted that this allowed him to have a lot of charm, and he ended up bringing a lot of laughter and joy into a place where it shouldn't have existe,d to begin with. He was rather good looking, though he was considered the second weakest career, aside from Emerald, who still managed to score higher than him in training. In the tribute parade, with his partner, they were dressed in metallic, almost rainbow-like scales. Training When it came to training, Elliot did not train very much, but when he did, it was usually with Oceania. He showed adequate skills with a trident and rope, using the rope to lasso in holograms and impale them. In his private session, it's possible that he showed the game-makers his strength and technique with the trident and rope. He ended up receiving a 7, the lowest score in the career pack that year. Interview Elliots interview went very well, he was amusing and cunning during his interview, as well as giving off an almost playful sadistic vibe. He wore a sparkly blue romper that was open quite a bit at the top, showing that he was slightly muscular, despite his inactivity in the training centre. He received some particular hoots and hollers from approving males in the audience, over his drinking habit. Elliot became uncomfortable when his love interests were brought up, and immediately shut the interviewer down. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Elliot, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 8 Male, Yeongi, and to the right of the District 12 Male, Chive. Upon the starting of the games, Elliot took off into the cornucopia, taking a trident and a machete, along with some other weapons. From there, he ran into the fighting, he spotted the Male Tribute from District 12, Chive, getting up after the District 9 Male, Elio kicked him in the face. He ran to the District 12 male, swinging his machete, slicing Chive's arm. Chive stumbled backward, howling in pain, still blinded by the blood splattered on his face from his broken nose. Elliot proceeded to swing his machete a second time, this time lodging in Chives ribcage, the machete making a perfect fit through a slit between Chives ribs. Chive died almost instantly, sliding off of the machete. Elliot then looked around, for the real enemy at hand, the 8's. He didn't see them at first, being on the far side of the cornucopia. He ran to a bag, opening it up, before shutting it and looking around. He then saw the District 8 Male, Yeongi, kill the Female from District 2, Emerald. Fueled with rage at his allies death, Elliot chased Yeongi into the treeline where the District 8 Female, Veera was. The three got into a fight, but in the end, Yeongi was able to grab Elliots arms and prop him against a tree. Veera then took a large rock, a bit smaller than a football, and slammed it down on Elliots head once, then twice, effectively denting his skull, killing him seconds later, as his body shut down. Elliot placed 13th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * '''District 12 Male' - He slashed him in the arm, causing him immense pain, before slinging his machete into his ribcage from the side, cutting his heart open. Popularity * Elliot became less liked after his death, for going down so easily after appearing so strong to the capitol during his training and interviews.